A Strange Year at Hogwarts
by tori potter
Summary: Well lets just say that Harry learns some very unexpected stuff during this fic.He also endurns some wierd stuff between him and a fellow Professor.Other then expect the Unexpected, you'll have to read the story to figure out more.


Harry was on his way to Hogwarts School on the Hogwarts Express. He was sitting in the seat looking out the window watching as the trees flew in and out of his view. As he was staring out the window, his concentration was broken when he heard yelling in the hall of the train. He stood up and slid open his compartment door. He saw two fourth year students fighting, one was casting spells and the other was fist fighting. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back inside and sat down. Ha had a lot on his mind. During the summer holidays, about two weeks earlier, Harry had been sent an owl from Hogwarts. He took the note from his pocket and reread what it said: 

__

__

_Dear Mr.H Potter _

_This is just a note to inform you of something very important. _

_When you arrive at Hogwarts if you would please report to _

_Professor Snape after the sorting ceremony and you and the _

_Professor will report to my office._

_Thank you and enjoy the rest of your summer. _

_Professor A.Dumbledore, _

_Head Master of Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardy._

Harry read over the note a few more times, and the same thought kept coming up in his head. 'Why on earth should I go with Professor Snape instead of Professor McGonagall?' Harry felt the train slow to a stop. He walked out into the hall and straight out the door. Harry looked around to see if he could find anyone that he knew so he could share a carriage with them.

"Firs' 'ears, Firs' 'ears."said Hagrid not to far away from Harry. Harry turned around to see Hagrid and walked up to him.

"Hey Hagrid, have you seen any of my friends?"asked Harry still looking aroundfor them.

"No 'Arry I'm sorry I 'Aven't."replied Hagrid still calling out for the first years.

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll see you later at the sorting ceremony."Harry said as he ran for a carriange. He sat in one that had two other people in it. They were in Ravenclaw. Harry said hi and waited for the carriage to move toward the castle. He sat in silence as the other two talked. When the carriage slowed down and neared the castle, Harry jumped off and started walking toward the doors. Why had he been so anxious to get to the ceremony was beyond him. The sooner he got to the ceremony, the sooner he would have to see Professor Snape. He walked into the Great Hall and he saw that there was already quite a few people there.

"Mr.Potter,"said a voice behind Harry. He turned around and saw Professor Snape.

"Hello Professor Snape,"said Harry taking out his note from Dumbledore and looked at it.

"Well Potter I see that you got your note,"said Snape also looking down at the note,"Well just so you know I will be waiting at the Head table after the ceremony.Goodbye."Snape walked to the Head Table and sat down.As Harry watched Snape sit down, he also walked halfway up the Griffindor Table and sat down.

Professor McGongall walked into the Hall with the first years. Harry wasn't paying any attention to the sorting ceremony or to the new students as they sat down at their table. Harry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there for, but suddenly food had appeared in front of him. He looked at the front of the room and Professor McGongall had sat down.

Dumbledore had stood up and said,"Dig in." and everyone started to eat.

When everyone was done, they started filing out of the Great Hall to their Houses, Harry looked at the frontof the room. Snape and a couple other teachers, Harry guessed they were knew, were still there. Harry stood up and slowly walked up to the front of room. Harry watched as Snape got closer and closer as he walked towarts the front of the room. Once Harry had the idea that he should turn around and not bother going to see Dumbledore, but his legs wouldn't let him turn around. When he reached his Professor, he stopped in front of him and looked into his cold,dark eyes.

"Are you ready to go now Potter?"Snape asked with a sneer. Harry nodded his head and walked with snape down the hallways. They came to the spirial staircase and rode their way up.When they reached the door Snape knocked on it.

"Come in,"they heard a voice say on the other side of the door. Snape turned the door knob and Harry walked in. He looked all around the office. Everything looked the same.

"Please, would the both of you sit down,"said Dumbledore with a smile as they sat down,"I have some very shocking news, and it has to do with the two of you...ok...i will just get to the point. Harry, Professor Snape here is your real father. I really didn't want you two to find out like this but,"Dumbledore took a breath and looked at Harry,"Harry , you were given a Pollyjuice Potion when you were born, and now the potion will start to wear off. You will start to notice some changes in how you look and maybe how you act."Dumbledore paused but was still looking at Harry. " Are you ok Harry?"

Dumbledore looked back and forth at Harry and Snape. Harry looked back at Dumbledore and said "Of course i'm not ok. My whole life I thought that I was one person and now you tell me this! This will be my worst nightmare come true.This changes how I thought about life and how my life will turn out."Harry paused a minute but that wasn't the end of what he had to say. "But how come i wasn't in Slytherin?And how come you are only telling me this now?"Harry looked at Snape hoping for an answer.


End file.
